Ω··Inevitable Paths··Ω
by Books-n-Harleys
Summary: Summary- Mildred Newton. The girl with an old soul and a bright mind. The complete opposite of her twin brother, Mike Newton. She knew by being friends to Bella Swan that things would be interesting, but not as interesting as they were now. By knowing that Vampires exist Mildred knew it was inevitable that other beings existed as well. Because everything lead to inevitable paths.
1. chapter 1- Lost & Found

By: Harlie Ishmael

 **Summary- Mildred Newton. The girl with an old soul and a bright mind. The complete opposite of her twin brother, Mike Newton. She knew by being friends to Bella Swan that things would be interesting, but not as interesting as they were now. By knowing that Vampires exist Mildred knew it was inevitable that other beings existed as well. Because everything lead to inevitable paths.**

 **Chapter One- Lost Found**

Mildred Newton never felt more angry or scared in all of her life.

Her best friend was missing.

Bella was with Edward Cullen before she went missing. Heart pounding she jumped into her rusty old Jeep Cherokee and tore out of her driveway towards the Swan's residence. Eyes watering she prayed on everything she had for Bella to be safe. Speeding way beyond the speed limit she made it to Chief Swan's house.

Putting it in park she jumped out of the Jeep and sprinted to the door. Banging three times on the door Mildred gazed up at Charlie Swan with swimming eyes "Have they found her yet?" Her voice trembling as she hugged the Chief of Police tightly.

Charlie Swan held the young Newton twin with care. His own dark eyes filling with tears "Nothing yet."

Holding back a sob she collapsed onto the water soaked ground. Mildred began to cry at the awful thoughts running through her mind. Hoping that Edward hadn't changed her best friend into a Vampire like himself.

A warm weathered hand pulled her forward into another hug. "We'll find Bella." Whoever whispers.

Mildred's teary blue eyes looked deep into Billy Black's brown wisdom filled orbs. The Native American man gave her a small nod. "Come on Millie. Time to help us look for Bells" he squeezed her cold fingers. With a renewed fire in her gut Mildred stood up and wiped her eyes. _'Come Mills, Bella needs you strong..not weak'_ she thought.

"Has anyone tried calling the Cullens?"

Billy looked at Harry Clearwater before saying "The Cullens have left".

Blue eyes narrowing she knew the meaning behind his words, Vampires no longer roamed the area. Fingers flexing she held back her anger towards Edward and his family. She knew they left because of Jasper's freak out. Edward wanted to keep his world away from Bella and this was his way of doing so.

Mildred saw Jacob Black run to his Father and Charlie Swan. His expression was heart broken.

He loved Bella Swan like no one else.

Walking to direction of the trees she held her fears back. "Millie! Millie Get Back Here!" Charlie yelled. Shaking her golden curls Mildred ignored his calls. "She's out there Charlie! Bells is out there because of Edward! I can't leave my friend out there alone.." breaking off mid-sentence she stopped and froze at the bulky shape of a man stepping out of tree line, in his muscled arms laid the body of an emotionless Bella.

The huge Native American man called out to the chief of police "Charlie! I have her!" He stepped closer to the stunned man and handed Bella off to him. Charlie sagged a little under the weight of his 18 year old daughter, before fixing himself upright and stalking to his house.

Mildred cried silently in happiness.

"Oh thank God."

She felt her heart trembled at the weight finally falling off her shoulders. Turning she walked to Billy and Harry Clearwater. "Thank you both for helping." She gave them a watery smile. "Bella's my soul sister basically and I.." Mildred's lips wobbled. Harry laughed and pats her back "It's alright Millie, everything is alright now" he replied gently.

Nodding Mildred wiped her eyes again.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Taking another deep breath she brushed the blonde strands of hair away from her blushing face.

Looking at the tall Native man that found Bella she gave a smile as he shifted his feet back and forth."Thank you too". She said. Billy smiled up at her "Sam Uley is his name." He glanced at Sam with a proud smile. "Sam meet Mildred 'Millie' Newton, works with her father and brother at their small store in town" he introduced.

Mildred gave a small wave to the man who saved her best friends life. "Nice to meet you."

The bear like man lifted his head up and looked away from the woods towards her. Sam froze immediately at the sight of her. His dark chocolate eyes glazed over as they stared off into space.

"Sam?" Billy glanced at him confused at first. But the sudden way the Alpha froze made Billy and Harry realize what happened.

Sam Uley had _Imprinted_ on Mildred Newton.

Mildred scrunched her eyebrows "Is he okay?"

The way he had frozen had her worried for the man. Billy shook his head before answering "Yes, yes he's alright. Just his headaches returning again." He lied.

Nodding Mildred gave them another smile before walking up to Charlie's house to check on Bella.

Sam started after her.

"No, no, no." Harry grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Not right now Sam."

Beside them Billy wheeled himself in front of Sam "Wait for later Sam. Not when Bella's just been found and not when Mildred's just met you." He ordered the young Alpha.

Sam stood rigid.

Fighting an inside battle of wanting to see his new imprint and wanting to give her time to get to know him. After a few moments he gave in to Billy's order. "Of course." Stepping back he walked to the tree line. Body shaking as the emotions within him went haywire. Passing the tree line he phased and took off running back to La Push. Mildred filling his mind.

Back at Charlie's house Mildred hovered over Bella protectively.

The blanket over both girls as Mildred tried to give her friend some body heat back.

"Bells? Bella are you okay?" She asked again. The stoic girl gave no answer to her question. Only the name of her ex boyfriend slipped past her blue tinted lips.

Mildred felt her eyes water in agony at her friends shocked state. "It's gonna be alright Belly. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" She bit her shaky lip and hugged her friend tighter to her. "I'm so sorry, Belly".

Bella's despair filled orbs looked into her sad ones. "Not your fault. She mumbled quietly.

Shock covered Mildred's face.

"Bella? Bella what happened to you" she asked. Hands tightening and clutching onto the blanket as Bella's jaw shook. "He left me." The broken girl whispered. "That son of a Bitch!" The fired up girl stood.

Turning she kneeled down in front of Bella "Look at me Belly." She ordered. "None of what happened was your fault. Jasper's still a learner. You had an Accident. That Mind Fuck is a numb skull..but it isn't your fault". She explained

Bella cried.

They hugged on to one another.

Mildred's hatred for Edward grew even more. She felt anger grow towards Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle Cullen at their mistake.

"It'll be okay" she whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

What she didn't know was that Bella's depression and heartache would last for four months.

But Mildred had made sure to be there all the time.


	2. Chapter Two- Helping Hands of Warmth

Chapter Two- Helping Hands of Warmth

The definition of Princess would be Jessica Stanley. Mildred never understood why her older twin brother, Mike Newton, liked this girl so much. Her bossy ways pushed Mildred's buttons as she complained about the movie her, Bella, and Jessica just seen. "What's..uh..Bella doing?" A high pitched voice squeaked behind her.

Confused she spun around to see Bella walking towards some intimidating Biker men. Eyes wide she took off after her "Bella! Isabella Swan get back here!" She yelled. The pale girl ignored her calls. Talking to the lone biker that approached her.

Halting beside her Mildred snagged onto Bella's coat and gave it a strong yank.

"What the Hell is going on?" She demanded.

Glaring at the biker with hatred. Mildred placed herself before Bella and gave her best friend a strong shake. "What's going on with you, Bella?" Mildred ground her teeth together and waited for her reply.

"I just wanted to.." Bella paused and hissed at something behind her. Shaking her head Bella continues "Ride his biker is all I wanted to do.".

Mildred held her breath. "Are you talking to imaginary Edward again, Bella. It's not worth the risk anymore. This guy is bad news for us..no more" she pleaded. She stared Bella in the eyes. "I know it still bothers you. But your more important to us than anything else." Bella stepped away from the Biker and walked back to Jessica with a worried Mildred. "We're gonna head back home tonight." Nodding at Jessica she thanked her with a knowing look in her eyes.

She waved Jessica goodbye as the prissy teenage hopped into her car and drive away. "Good riddance" she sighed. "Ok Belly. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. We'll talk later." She reassured.

They walked to Bella's truck. Mildred hugged her friend again tightly "Be safe Belly, call me later, okay."

Bella pulled away from Mildred and opened her car door. Jumping in and shutting the door Bella gave her remaining best friend a smile. "Thanks..for um..being there Millie" she whispered softly.

Mildred shook her head "What're best friends for." She promised.

Stepping back she gave Bella a bright smile and backed away towards her Jeep. Mildred watched sadly as Bella's truck drove off down the street.

Sighing she ran her hand through her curly blonde hair. Swiveling around Mildred unlocked her door and slid into her driver seat. The door closed with a soft click. Keys jamming into the ignition she turned the radio down as she sat still. Bella was falling apart. Mildred prayed for Bella to recover. She wanted the old Bella Swan back.

Mildred put the car into drive.

Pulling out of the parking of the Forks Movie Theatres and driving down the street she listened to Alan Jackson's song "Remember When".

Driving silently out of town Mildred smiled as she recalled the days her deceased Grandpa would drive them down the back roads. Turning left she followed her memories down the back road.

About 9 minutes into driving she noticed a dark animal figure in the trees.

Slowing down to 35 mph Mildred saw eyes of an animal reflect the off the lights of her Jeep Cherokee. "What th.." She shook her head and turned her gaze back on the road as the eyes disappeared. A loud whine made her groan when her jeep started slowing down. Smoke wafted into the cool air above her hood. Pulling the jeep over to the side of the road and placing it in park, Mildred jumped out and walked to the front of the jeep.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Lifting the hood she watched as smoke rolled above her and around her.

Huffing Mildred took a step back and pulled out her phone. Dialing her brothers number she almost had a heart attack when a deep voice called her name. "Mildred?" Said girl looked over her shoulder to see Sam and a two other Native teens behind him. "Sam Uley? What're you doing here?" She asked.

The bear like Native American man gave her a small smirk.

"Your actually in La Push territory now." The shortest teen compared to Sam and the other scowling teen said.

Sam sent the teen a heavy glare.

With a wide look Mildred glanced around and noticed that she was in La Push territory.

With a bright red blush shining on her face Mildred's lips tucked underneath her teeth in embarrassment. "Right. I'm sorry to bother you guys." She gave Sam a small smile.

"You're not bothering anyone, Mildred." His deep voice bounced in her head. "What seems to be the problem with.." Mildred sighed and shook her curly blonde head in despair "My dad's not a mechanic at all. He tinkered with it and now..I don't really know" she shrugged.

Sam nodded "We can help you get the Jeep to my house. If that's ok you." He waited with baited breath for her reply.

A genuine smile stretched across Mildreds lips.

The two unknown teens, Jared and Paul, stared in awe as their Alpha melted at her smile. Sam knew she was the one. The one that held his heart in her hands with the greatest care. His world was hers. "Sure!" She agreed happily.

"Okay." He nudged the teens closer. "This Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. They help me keep everyone on the Rez cars running." He hated lying to his imprint, but knew the time wasn't right to spring the news on her. "Alright. I'll give you a lift to my place and I'll have them follow us in your jeep."

Mildred nodded.

Stomach fluttering with butterflies as she met eyes with him. Something about Sam Uley pulled her in. His smile. Dark chocolate eyes. Tan russet skin. His kindness was the biggest thing about him. Sam Uley had Mildred Newton by the heart and she didn't mind it at all.

Following him to his own truck Mildred felt her heart stop when he pulled open her side of the door. "Thank you." Sam nodded and shut the door behind her. Looking at the other two he gave them a hard look. They knew he meant for them to be careful around his Imprints car and her. Jared gave a holler and waved at them. Sam chuckled and got into the driver's seat. "Thanks for the help Sam. You really didn't have to do this for me." Mildred rubbed her hands together out of nervousness.

Giving Mildred a side look Sam shook his head.

"I Don't Mind Helping You." He said.

His dark chocolate orbs went to the road and back towards her. The urge to make her smile echoed throughout his mind. "Your a good friend to Bella Swan." He said. Mildred's hands become clammy. Her eyes widened "Oh. Thanks!" Her throat closed. Sam sagged "I am sorry if that was awkward.." Mildred laid a small hand on his forearm lightly "It's not awkward. I care for Bella like a sister would." She looked at the passing trees. "She's clumsy, not a person for spotlights, a good person..although a bit naive..but so am I" she said softly.

"Bella's a gentle soul. One that needs the greatest care, that's why I'm her best friend. We balance each other out." Her words were quiet.

Sam listened in awe.

Mildred was a lover in all ways.

A romantic way, family way, and friend. She was an old soul that wanted to live in peace with others. But couldn't stand to see others hurting.

"What about you?" He asked

"What is Mildred like. What does Mildred like?"

His question caught her attention.

"I'm like everyone else. But I listen well and want others to be happy. Probably more so than myself. I love helping people.. I like the beauty in Animals, Plants, and Us humans.." She answered honestly.

Sam could see why the people were so drawn towards her. The light that followed his imprint was intoxicating. She brought along with her kindness, love, warmth, and protection. Mildred was a lover. Sam knew he'd defend her till his last breath and so on.


	3. Chapter Three- Getting Closer

Chapter Three- Getting Closer

Sam Uley's house was the dream home every girl wanted. Away from nosey neighbors. Tucked neatly in the greens of every surrounding tree.

Mildred had fallen for the small log cabin immediately. "Your house is beautiful Sam." She gave the man grin as he scratched behind his neck in embarrassment. "Thanks." He unlocker the door and stepped aside to allow her in first.

"Ever the gentlemen" she teased lightly. Sam grinned and shook his head. "Want something to drink?"

Sitting down by the kitchen table Mildred nodded.

"May I have some water, please".

Looking around she was overcome with curiosity "Sam? Do you live here all by yourself" she asked.

His dark hair glistened in the light of the cabin.

"Yes." Turning around towards Mildred with a cup of water. "Although Jared and Paul visit all the time." The merry twinkle in his chocolate orbs made her lips twitch. "They've basically moved in."

Mildred threw her head back and let out a bell like laugh at the goofy image that appeared in her head.

Pulling out a chair from across her Sam chuckled.

"Here's a question for you, Miss Newton." He wondered out loud. The smirk on her lips never left as she waited for the question.

"What might that be, Mr. Uley?"

Twisting the cup in his huge hands as he answered. "Why have I never seen you before?"

Sam didn't know why he'd asked her that.

But he was compelled to do so.

Wondering why he had never caught a glance of Mildred 'Millie' Newton in her father's shop, no matter how many times he stopped to buy something.

"Well?" She tapped her finger.

"I worked in the back of my Father's store. Shoving boxes around, opening boxes, organization was key to being a good employee for my Father."

Her blues eyes were alite with humor.

"Mike is the ever-so-helpful greeter. His charming ways made use for more younger customers to come by. My Father loved that. I'm not a charming greeter..that's for sure".

A laugh burst from Sam's mouth.

Mildred giggled as they sat there laughing together. "Now." She gazed at him with a wondering smile.

"Why haven't I seen Sam Uley around here or in Forks?" She repeated his question.

In his mind Sam Uley cursed himself for lying.

"I've never had any reason to slip over to Forks, until I have a reason." He sipped his water. "Usually I'm here on the Rez helping out with whatever I can. The boys and I are the.." He stopped and chuckled. "The Rez version of the Neighborhood Watch."

At this comment Mildred gave him a cheeky grin "Wow!" She laughed softly.

Sam stood and looked out the window when car lights lit the room. "Jared and Paul are here" he sighed. "Sorry for the long wait Millie." He apologized.

Mildred scooted the chair back and stood up, stretching her back. "That's alright Sam. I really appreciate the help a lot."

Walking over to the window he stood at Mildred peek out to see Paul and Jared play fighting their way up the steps.

"They're overgrown toddler's, aren't they?" His eyes flicked down to hers. "Yes. Yes they are". He reached over to pull the door open "Paul! Jared! Get in here!" He demanded.

The two teens grinned at one another and walked through the door. "Hey Mildred!" Jared shook her hand and stepped past her to sit on the chair nearest to them.

Paul nodded at her and sat beside Jared. "The jeep is overheated. Needs some time to cool off and your good to go." He said.

Mildred smiles at him "Thanks Lahote." She shook each of their hands before following Sam out of the door.

Sam shut the door behind her and jogged down the steps of his porch. "I would love to find a neat place like this someday." She whispered softly as they walked around his property. Mildred took in a deep breath, breathing in the pine trees and other scents that surrounds them. Sam gave her shoulder a light squeeze "Maybe someday you'll find a place like this." He said.

Giving him a serious look Mildred walked closer to her jeep. Picking her keys out of her pocket Mildred opens her door slowly. "Thanks Sam." Her small hand was dwarfed by his huge hand as they shook goodbye.

Sam stepped back as she started the jeep. "Are you free tomorrow?".

Eyes wide Mildred sat stunned "I should be."

"Come over and I'll show you around La Push" he promised. A bright smile covers her face. "Sure" she waved and put the car in drive. Honking as she pulled out of his driveway. Sam waved back, waiting till she was out of sight before phasing and following her back. Making sure to be a good ways behind her.

 ** _Thanks for waiting patiently and i'll have more updates coming very soon!!_**


	4. Falling

**Chapter Four- Falling** **I'm so sorry for not updating. My intentions were genuine for this story to be updated regularly. But my life was put on pause. Family stuff. I'm going to be an Aunt soon in July!!:) College starts in Fall for me..finally i apologize more times than ever to you all. Thank you all for the support and encouragement!** **..- AN HERE WE GO!!-..**

Mildred sighed lowly, for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Blue orbs lazily read the words on the new camping equipment box. "Sighing won't put the boxes away, honey?" Her father placed his hands on the table. Staring his second child down. "What's going on inside that head of yours."

Another long sigh answered him. "Millie.."

The tired girl stood from her crouch and gave her jeans a good swipe to clear off the dirt. "Nothing Pops. Just Tweety Bird and the others singing Frank Sinatra..as usual" she teased. But the dead stare of her father warned the girl that her jokes didn't hit home. "Okay. Okay." Mildred pulled the chair nearest to her closer. Flipping down she twirled to her father.

"Alright. When I tell you this bit of information, you can't flip out." Mildred held her pinky out.

"Promise?"

A laugh escaped the older Newton. Nodding he wrapped his pinky around hers and let go with a cheeky grin. "What's the situation." He crossed his arms and leant backwards.

"Well..There's a boy that I happen to know. We're friends." She reassures her father, as his eyes went wide. "He's a nice person, with a big heart that's cares greatly for others around him." Swallowing loudly she picked at her boots and glanced quietly at her father.

The man in question gave a low hum.

"This Boy."

He hummed again and cleared out his throat. "Does it happen to be that Uley boy. Who happens to stop by every now and then..well more now?" He rubbed his neck awkwardly at the small joke

Mildred choked on her breath.

"He's been here?" Her cry made her father jerk.

"Yes." He smiled at her shocked face.he came by earlier asking for you." Standing he walked to the door. "Said that he invited you on a hike or something like that around La Push." He grinned even further. Mildred jumped up and bolted towards the door. Passing her father with a wide smile on her lips. "Have fun!"

Mildred skidded to a stop at the tall figure near the check out.

There he stood.

Sam Uley shuffled on his feet. His brown orbs bouncing around the store. He looked awkward in the store, his head bent at an odd angle to avoid bumping into things with his head.

Sucking in a deep breath Mildred scooted forward.

Sam twitched his head as his nose caught the scent of fresh Strawberries and Vanilla. Looking over his shoulder he froze at the sight of his imprint standing there behind him.

"H-Hi there Sam" she stuttered.

Mildred was a mess. She didn't want to mess anything up with him. They were just newly introduced as friends. But she felt a strong pull towards the giant Quileute. "Hello Millie" he whispers softly. The way his deep baritone voice spoke her name made Mildreds heart pound.

"I came to ask if you wanted that tour of La Push. If that's okay with you, Mr. Newton". He turned to her father near the back door.

The older Newton chuckled and nodded.

"Have her home before it gets to dark and it's alright with me." He said.

Sam bowed his head and looked back at Mildred. "Do you want to come, if not I completely understand." He gave her a smile. His nerves bouncing all over the place and his heart pounded faster in his chest. Mildred returned the smile

"Of course I want to go on a tour. La Push is beautiful." She chimed in softly.

Nodding Sam held his hand out to escort the blonde to the door. Looking back he thanked the girls father once more. "Have a good time you two! Be back before nightfall!!" Mildred blushed as her father continues with his loud "I love you!". Glancing down at the blonde Sam felt his chest grow warm. "Thanks for this Sam." She gave him a happy look and thanked him again when the Alpha opened the passenger door for her.

"I remember inviting you." He closed the door and jugged to the the drivers side. Lowering himself into the truck. "You haven't seen the beauty that La Push has. Besides it was my idea in the first place." Giving his imprint a serious look Sam started the truck. "You don't ever have to thank me for this or anything". He said.

Mildred closed her eyes and nodded.

Sam grinned and placed the truck into drive "Now let's go sightseeing" he rumbled with laughter at her wide eyes. Turning the radio to country and keeping it low Sam drove off towards La Push. During the entire ride the air was comfortable for the two. Jokes flew back and forth between them. Laughter filled the trucks insides. Sam and Mildred both giving each other bright smiles. The low soft tune of the country music relaxed the two as they parked in the parking lot for hikers.

Feeling her excitement grow Mildred quickly unbuckled herself and jumped out of the truck within seconds.

Behind her the Quileute male threw his head back in laughter at the sight of her excitement. "Millie wait for me!"

The look of impatience on her made Sam grin even more. "Alright. First you must stay beside me at all times. No wandering off into the woods." He paused and watched as Mildred groaned loud. "Okay Okay. Now the hike begins." He stepped in front of her and started walking on the path. Mildred immediately followed after him. Her deep breaths and gasps of wonder made the Alpha smile. Her innocence made the Alpha grow protective and feel in awe for such a pure heart.

Everytime he stopped and showed her a historical spot where his people's ancestors fought, lived, and created things made the Newton girl twirl so she could remember absolutely everything he showed her.

The birds chirping and the sunset making the leaves, grass, and water shimmer as the light danced across the surface made Mildred stop and stare at the utter beauty surrounding her.

Sam Uley was a god sent blessing.

To have shown her the beauty in his people's historical landmarks and the perfection of the forest meant the world to her. "Sam this is absolutely beautiful!" She gasped as they spotted a female doe grazing beside them. "Everything is magical. Thank you. Thank you so so much Sam Uley for this wonderful opportunity."

Sam shook his head. "Remember I said to not thank me." He squint his brown eyes. "But your welcome either way."

Looking at the falling sun Sam grasped onto her hands and began walking down the path towards the parking lot. "I had a lot of fun today, Sam." She squeezed his big warm hand. The man nodded and gave her own a squeeze "I'm happy you enjoyed it." Mildred sent a silent goodbye to the forest as they walked further away.

The two talked about the future and what they dreamt of doing. Sam thought about his old dreams. "I wanted to become a NFL Football player, when I was a child." He joked lightly. Mildred smirked at that light joke. "Well I dreamt of becoming the first Lady President. When I was young and naive." Her laugh made Sam's heart tighten. "But that all changed when I grew up, too serious for me to handle."

They stopped at the truck.

Sam opened the door for her.

"You'd make a wonderful Female President. I'd be the official security guard of course, to protect you from harm." He said. Mildred shuddered at the words, the power behind them made her shiver. Sam Uley was no joke when it came to protecting people. The Quileute tribal council hovered by his side at all times, she didn't blame them. "Well I appreciate the thought. But it's not my true dream." She smiled widely.

Sam hummed as he drove back to her father's workshop. "What do you really want to be?"

Hands tapping together Mildred sighed at the thought. "I'd love to become an Art Teacher somewhere around Forks. Working with children is wonderful, their little smiles and bright innocent eyes make it all worth the work." She dazed.

Sam chuckles softly.

The thought of her working with children make him smile. "That sounds like a good career choice. I could see you working at the La Push Elementary on the Reservation." He glanced at her and nearly crumbled at the awe filled look in her sparkling blue orbs. Mildred grinned "That could work." She agreed. Both exchanged grins and jokes filled the truck once more as Sam drove her back.

Sam was in heaven it seemed.

He was in utter awe of his imprint. Mildred was sweet, kind, respectful, and loving to others. He thanked his ancestors a million times for the wonderful they blessed him with. But the only problem that remained was how he was going to explain to her that her was a Quileute shifter. The Alpha of a small pack that killed Blood Sucking Vampires for a living. To provide protection for his people and others. Also the Imprint. Sam knew it would tilt her entire view of the world.

He could only hope that his loving imprint understood.

The talking dimmed as they pulled into her Father's workshop parking lot. Mildred stepped out of the truck and walked up to the door with Sam behind her. "Once again Sam I had an amazing night. La Push has won the beautiful award for sure." She spoke gently as she pulled the door open slightly.

The mountain of a man nodded.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

They stood there quietly for a moment.

Mildred waged a internal battle with herself. She wanted to kiss him, but was terrified he would reject her. Unknown to her Sam fought himself.

A cough broke the silence.

From upstairs her father shouted down at the two.

"Just Kiss Already!".

They jumped and Mildred groaned "Dad!" She cried in embarrassment. "Go Away!!"

Sam rubbed his jaw.

Moving his hand he grabbed her jaw gently leaned forwards. Mildreds hear raced but she too leaned into kiss the man that overruled her thoughts. Sam's warm lips pressed gently on hers. The air between them sparked with energy. Mildred wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling the tall man closer to her. Sam's hands grasped onto her hips and held her protectively in his hold.

Both pulled away practically gasping.

Mildred leaned into his chest and moaned lightly. "That was amazing." She blushed at his comment and kissed his cheek. Pulling back she smiled at his red cheeks as well. "It was." Sam hummed and grazed her cheek softly. "So it's now up to you. Do you want to try this new relationship, or not?" He asked her with soft warm brown eyes.

Closing her eyes at his touch Mildred kissed his thumb. "I'd like to try this." She whispers.

A grin bloomed on his face.

"Good. I was hoping my charm worked on you, Miss Newton. Because your charm drew me in immediately." He said with such care it melted Mildreds heart. He stepped back and headed back to his truck.

Glancing back at her Sam smiled softly. "I'll see you soon. Good night FireFly".

Mildred nodded. "See you soon Uley."

With that both waved each goodbye.

Mildred stepped inside the workshop and closed the door. In front of her stood her Mother, Father, and brother. "Your kidding me. Dad." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you." She walked to the smiling faces of her family. "Kiss. Already!" She punched her father in the arm lightly. He laughed and hugged her. Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek "Congratulations!!" She sequeled.

Mildred smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks mom". She nodded at her twin. Mike grinned "So..a boyfriend now huh." They hugged and laughed.

She stepped back and walked to the stairs. "Night guys. I'll see you in the morning".

Today was the greatest day for her.


End file.
